


Gift Horse

by Ailette



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Ebikisu - Freeform, Gen, Imported
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their debut gets decided, practice starts and... nothing changes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set pre-debut! I think this was the first fic I wrote after hearing the announcement. Also, horribly self-indulgent. :Db

“Who,” Nikaido huffed as he collapsed onto the ground, “the hell,” he petulantly kicked at the wall next to him, “thought it was a good idea to ask Yara to choreograph for us?”

“I think it’s a nice gesture,” Senga opted and consequently found himself on the receiving end of six murderous glares from his group mates. When Fujigaya made a motion that vaguely looked like he was about to get up and potentially strangle the younger boy, he shrieked, “But it wasn’t me! I didn’t ask him! I swear!”

“You were late this morning, though,” Nikaido threw in. Senga shrieked again and threw his empty water bottle at his supposedly best friend’s head.

“Ah, but that’s because he went to the wrong building first,” Miyata said, looking like he was about to dissolve into a puddle at any given moment with the way he was sweating.

“Saved by his own stupidity,” Fujigaya muttered and gratefully took the tea Yokoo handed him, momentarily appeased.

“Miyacchi~ You’re my only true friend,” Senga sobbed and tackled the older man in a fierce hug. It placed him right on top of him and for all intents and purposes he wanted to stay right there and glare at Nikaido when someone none too gently kicked him off Miyata.

“My spot,” Tamamori offered casually by way of explanation and dropped into the spot Senga had just vacated. Miyata didn’t argue and instead wrapped his arms around Tamamori’s middle, unperturbed when Tamamori grimaced.

“Then who asked him to choreograph that song?” Kitayama mumbled more than spoke, mostly due to the fact that his face was squished into the couch pillows.

“I think Gocchi asked him to as a debut present,” Kawai said.

“Presents are supposed to make people happy, not torture them to death,” Nikaido snapped.

“Well,” Fujigaya said and leaned his head back against the nearest cool wall, “if it is from Gocchi…”

Half of them nodded thoughfully at the same time as Yokoo turned to face Kawai with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

Kawai put on his best offended face as Senga started counting people through by their initials. “What, just because you’re going to debut I have to stay in my own dressing room now?”

“Your dressing room is at the other end of the city,” Fujigaya yelled and proceeded to manhandle the freeloader out of the room as the rest of them watched and wondered where that burst of energy had come from.

“It doesn’t feel like anything’s changing, huh, Mr. Towel?” Tamamori asked said towel absently, making Miyata snort into his water bottle behind him.

Really. No changes.


End file.
